


Haven

by vulpesvortex



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies), Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Reunion, SPOILERS FOR ROGUE NATION
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpesvortex/pseuds/vulpesvortex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benji's on his way back to Brandt, and Luther is in for a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinypi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypi/gifts).



> I'm working on a slightly-less-fluffy movie tag, but I couldn't resist writing an alternate ficlet where there's time for some good old-fashioned reunion smooching.

_Ethan hands Benji the phone. "Brandt and Luther are waiting."_  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Brandt’s heart was already beating double-time when the phone finally went off. He’d started feeling queasier the closer it got to midnight, and they were already a few minutes past the deadline. He grabbed the phone, continuing to work on their box contraption with his other hand.   
  
“Will!” Benji’s voice called, slightly static across the phone line.   
  
"Benji!" The relief at hearing his voice almost choked him.  
  
“I got away, Lane let me go. Where are you?” Benji sounded like he was running, breath a little rougher than normal. His voice was shaking slightly underneath, though he hid it well.   
  
“Benji, are you alright?” Brandt demanded urgently.   
  
“What? Yeah, I’m fine, I’m… I mean, I think this adrenaline rush is gonna last into next Monday, and I may be on the verge of a nervous collapse, but physically I’m fine. I’ll get there emotionally when I see you. You’re okay too, right?”   
  
“Yeah, babe, I’m fine. I’ll be good when I see you, too.” Brandt saw Luther raise his eyebrows in his peripheral vision, but he didn’t really give a shit. He drilled another screw into the ballistic glass with methodic care.    
  
“Good.” Benji’s breath was getting rougher. A car honked at him in the background. He was still running, must have crossed the street. “Where do I go?”    
  
“I’ll direct you. Where are you right now?”   
  
“Across Tower Bridge. North side.”   
  
“Okay, take a left, then a right when you get to the harbor.”   
  
“Will, Ethan’s still- He made me go-”   
  
“Yeah, I know. It’s alright, we’ve got a plan. You just have to come to me.”  
  
“But-” Benji cut himself off with a sharp intake of breath. “There’s shooting! Will, I have to-”   
  
Will’s heart went cold in his chest. “Benji, no!”   
  
“I have to go back!”   
  
“No! You have to come here! There’s a plan, Ethan’s drawing Lane out, there’s a trap, which, as a matter of fact, I could use your help getting ready in time. I need you here. _Take the right at the harbor_.”  
  
Benji was quiet for a moment, then let out a frustrated noise and audibly resumed running. “Okay. After that?”  
  
Brandt rubbed a hand across his face, blowing out a heavy, relieved breath, and directed Benji through London's East End.    
  
 __  
*****  
  
  
Benji wasn’t quiet bursting into the underground passage, which was good, since Brandt had time to put the drill down before Benji flung himself at him.   
  
Benji was by no means a heavy man, but his full weight and the momentum nearly sent them toppling to the floor. Brandt managed to turn it into a spin, Benji’s feet lifting off the ground as he hugged him tight.  
  
“It’s really good to see you,” Benji said into his neck, sounding a little like he was about to cry and a little like he was about to burst out laughing.   
  
“ _You’re_ telling _me_ ,” Brandt’s hands had slid under Benji’s red jacket by then, fisting in the shirts underneath, and Brandt kissed him, because how could he not? Five minutes ago he’d been scared to death Benji’d been murdered by some British maniac with a vendetta against the international intelligence apparatus. And now he was here, in his arms. “Can’t let you out of my sight, huh?”   
  
“I’m okay with that,” Benji said, which sounded only partly like a joke. His arms held fast around Brandt’s neck and shoulders, preserving the hug as he pressed another hard kiss to Will’s mouth.   
  
Luther coughed.  
  
Benji looked up, and Brandt almost had to laugh, because he didn’t think Benji had noticed Luther until that point. Then he saw Luther’s face and he couldn’t keep the laughter down anymore, because Luther's eyebrows were trying to hide under his hat.   
  
Luther threw Benji a welding torch.   
  
“Get to work,” he said gruffly, but he was grinning at them now, though he still looked a little stunned. “Ethan’ll be here soon.”   
  
__  
*****  
  
  
While they were waiting in the concrete darkness to spring their trap, Luther nudged him in the shoulder. Brandt swayed a little with the force of it. The man was _a giant_.  
  
“So, you and Benji, huh?”   
  
Brandt rubbed his shoulder. “ _Ow_. Yeah.”   
  
“Coulda told me. Mighta trusted you a bit earlier.”   
  
"Yeah, and you mighta not," Brandt grumped. “It’s not anyone’s business.”   
  
“I guess it’s not,” Luther said, sounding vaguely philosophical.   
  
“...Are you gonna give me the big brother speech?”    
  
Luther gave him a menacing grin. “What’s the point? You already know I’m gonna end you if you hurt him.”   
  
Next to him, Benji made an affronted noise. “Jesus bleeding Christ, will you guys stop posturing over my virtue? I think I hear them coming.”  
  
“Your _virtue_ -?!” Brandt started, but he was cut off by a burst of gunshots and then they all had to shut up and pay attention to that instead.

 

 


End file.
